Virtually
by BrokenAria
Summary: As a belated birthday present, Tsuna's parents buy her a new virtual reality game known as Second Life. At first glance, the game looks like nothing more than the average reality RPG, but Tsuna soon finds that there is more to it than meets the eye. Especially when she makes herself a guy in game, and everyone seems to be falling for her. AU, Fem!27xAll


**Author's Note:** Hello there, lovelies! I know I may be spreading myself a little thin with writing all of these stories, but hey I'm actually having fun so why not? It's been awhile since I've enjoyed writing this much.

**Rating:**_ Teen_. Why? Because albeit I use cuss words sparingly, I prefer to have the freedom to say what I want.

**Tags: **Fem!27, Genderbend, AU, Slight OoC, Fem!27All (Primarily: RxFem!27, GxFem!27, XxFem!27)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_. Or _1/2 Prince_, which this story idea is based off of. Both mangas belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Character Creation

* * *

**_Dear Tsunayuki,_**

_Sorry we couldn't make it out for your birthday! _

_We decided to go on our fifth honeymoon instead since we don't have to worry about leaving you at home by yourself anymore._

_Hope you enjoy the present - we all know how much you love video games!_

**_Love, _**

**_Mom and Dad_**

Glowering at the letter before me, I resist the urge to crumple and throw it away. As much as I love my parents, they sure are oblivious to things - like my feelings for example. Months ago they were going on and on about coming to check out my apartment on my birthday. Then rather than calling - like you know, normal people - they send a card and some video game.

For starters I don't even like video games.

Growing up, my cousin forced me into playing a bunch of different virtual reality games with him because he was lonely. No matter how much I would deny him in the end he'd find some way to coerce me into it. Which of course eventually made everyone in my family think I was some huge Gamer.

After years of getting nothing but video games for my birthday I honestly can't say I'm all that surprised though.

Sighing, I heft the package under my arm, and use the thumb scanner to unlock my door. A wave of cold air slams into me as I step into my apartment. The tension from being in the outside heat rolls off of my shoulders, and relief finally seeps back into my system. Even in the year 2215, air conditioning is still the best invention to ever grace humanity.

At least Summer would be completely out of the way soon, and with it however the start of the school year. So far, my first year at college looked like it was going to be nothing but a giant bore. Originally, I was supposed to be rooming with someone as all first years are assigned rooms with upperclassmen, but it's already been several months and not a single person has come to claim the second room.

Under normal circumstances I wouldn't necessarily mind all the privacy, but considering I was pawning all of my - _uh_ - social expectations onto my supposed roommate I was left with very few other options. This year I didn't sign up for a single extra curricular course, and most of my classes are intensive remedial catch up ones, so a majority of my time will go into that regardless.

Ah, who needs social interaction anyway?

Submitting to my fate, I plop down into the barstool at the small kitchenette counter. "What did I do to deserve such a ridiculously boring life?" I grumble, leaning my cheek on the package from my parents. Maybe playing whatever game they got me would cheer me up? Typically they weren't the best at picking out games - not that I was a good judge or anything - but who knows? For once they could have gotten something worth while.

Still rather skeptical, I tear into the box with my bare hands. Luckily, the tape isn't all that thick as I have the packaging completely unraveled in seconds. "_Second... Life..._" I read the title of the game aloud as I shift the small box in my hands. From the shape of it, I can instantly tell its a game for the DreamScape, a gaming system you put over your eyes while you sleep - which allows for complete immersion in the virtual reality.

Fortunately I still had my DreamScape from when my cousin used to force his games onto me, so starting the game up was rather easy. Lying down in my bed, I slowly placed the DreamScape visor over my head. There is a slight prickling sensation as the machine adjusts itself, then darkness consumes my vision.

* * *

"Haaahii!~" an annoyingly high pitched voice assaults my eardrums as I appear a blank room. When my eyes finally adjust to what is around me I realize I am in a never ending room with walls made of what appear to be holographic material. Aside from that however there is a girl floating in a chair perched in the middle of the room.

"Hello?" I ask simply, arcing an eyebrow at the other girl. Honestly, there isn't really much to her. Aside from being around my age nothing about her is particularly unique. From the standard white dress to the helmet completely engulfing her head, she's likely nothing more than an AI or an NPC.

"Hello, player, I am here to assist you in character creation," she replies, as if reading from a script. "We have a wide selection of races and classes in Second Life. Would you like to hear about them?"

"Uh - no thank you," I answer quickly. Tutorials were never really my thing, and this game probably has the standard choices anyway.

"_Lazy players,_" the NPC hisses under her breath. "Alright, what race would you like then?"

Scratching my chin, I try to recall the usual races I used to pick growing up. My cousin always loved picking something like a Demon or an Angel depending on the options - though I always preferred being an Elf. "If there's an Elf like race can I be that?"

"Yes," she replies stoically, eyes darting across the inside of her visored helmet. "Would you like to see your in game character before making final decisions?"

"Um, sure," I nod back. Then just a few feet in front of me another _me_ materializes as if from thin air. For the most part the copy looks identical, but there's somewhat of a difference - she's prettier. She has the same large honey eyes and long brown hair, but her features are more pointed, the elf ears adding just the right touch. I have to admit, I look gorgeous as an Elf.

_You girls got it easy. Guys in these games will do anything for you. From power leveling to just giving you money. Sheesh..._ The annoying voice of my idiot cousin echoes in my mind. A slow twitch starts in my eye from the memory.

"Can I be a boy instead?" I demand irritably. Growing up, my stupid cousin would never let me live down being a girl. Although, that says more about him than it does about me.

"One second, Haru has to ask her supervisor," the girl in the chair replies. I arc a thin brow. Haru? Does that mean she isn't an NPC? Before I have the chance to ask, she interrupts my train of thought. "While there is nothing against it... Usually it is preferred that players make their in game models after themselves. But! Lucky for you~ Haru is curious what you'd look like as a boy so she will make an exception!"

"Um... okay?" I say, slightly taken aback. This girl most definitely isn't an AI. Maybe a Game Moderator of some sort?

The projection of the other me disappears, with another one taking it's place a second later. This time instead of a copy of me, there's a boy with spiky auburn hair and clear amber orbs. If I thought the other version of me attractive this one is more so. Haru even took liberties with making him shirtless.

Haru quickly clears her throat, a blush obvious on her cheeks. "Would you like to be 30% more manly or 30% more beautiful?"

"Beautiful," I reply quickly, wiping the drool from the corner of my mouth. Just because I'm going to be a guy doesn't mean I have to look like a brute. Plus, I have to admit I kind of want to see what he looks like more attractive - if that's even possible.

The projection phases away, and is yet again replaced by another me.

This time however, it takes all of my control to stay standing. A hot blush creeps up into my cheeks, and I have to avert my eyes from the beauty. I shouldn't enjoy looking at myself that much.

"B-because this is an - uh - special occasion, Haru will add another 10%," she stutters, sounding positively delirious. A part of me wants to stop her, but again I'm greedily curious.

When the next version of the guy me shows up, I absolutely can't look at him. "I think th-that will be fine," I mumble, keeping my eyes downcast. Haru hastily agrees, just as stunned.

"Lastly, what name would you like?"

"Decimo," I respond, remembering how my cousin and I used to pick our names as kids. He would always be Primo and me Decimo.

"Sounds good!" Haru exclaims, and the room around us suddenly starts to darken. "Haru's in-game name is _PrincessHaru_, don't forget to add me~"

Before I can even dignify that with a response, the room goes completely black, and I feel myself land on something - hard.


End file.
